


The In-Between

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus, Season/Series 04, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Farewell her old heart....
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	The In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody found one of my old Ruby/Jess fics and well, I didn't quite have more of that in me right now but I did have this.
> 
> Also, most if not all of my work is transitioning to being archive-locked.
> 
> Also also: Please bear with me, as I have 3 slots to go before I reach 300 SPN works and I'm going to try to get there. I have one WIP on the way...and then two more slots to go.

She could never actually tell him outright that--

She was thinking, suddenly, wildly, of Jessica, and how close he had been to the version of happiness he thought he wanted. She thought of the human girl _(she had been human once too)_ and how her touch tinted everything that Sam thought was true these days.

And how one of the things he thought was true was that he never deserved someone like Jessica, not anymore, not now that he had failed. 

Ruby knew all of this with the tiniest brush of her skin on his. It was in everything that he did, permeating her idea of him.

If she knew where Jess Moore was now, she would even try to find her in spirit, but she was nowhere that Ruby could touch. 

She was sealed away somewhere, maybe by the universe, maybe by Ruby’s luck. 

She would do anything to know the secret, the way to unlock the recesses of Sam. She told herself that it was so she could pick him apart and have him for herself, close against her diabolical demon heart. But the truth was likely worse than that. She was most likely in love with him.


End file.
